The Red Shampoo
by TheDarkHallow
Summary: //Marik shows his house to ryou....YAOI! WARNING rape !oneshot PLz review !\\


**Title:-**

**The Red Shampoo**

**Summary:-**

**Marik shows his house to ryou ...YAOI!**

**Warning:- **

**yaoi and rape **

--

--

--

* * *

"And ….. Is the bathroom" grinning as he opened the door and moved aside to let the other guy enter the bathroom.

The guy giggled as he felt a hand placed on his hip "you have a really nice bathroom Marik"

Marik's grin widened" Glad you think so ryou" he pulled ryou closer and placed a kiss on his chin, ryou wrapped his arms around Marik neck " would you like to check the bathroom more?" he asked as he slowly licked ryou's cheek .

Ryou giggled "yes" then he let go of Marik and fallowed him, Marik opened the glass door and went inside the shower "come" he hold out his hand and ryou took it and went inside as well.

"as you can see there is lots of space in here…" pulling ryou close " 2 people or more can bath here and… play" he leaned and kissed ryou on the lips, hearing ryou moaning and wrapping his arm around him, he pushed his tongue inside ryou's mouth and nudge ryou's tongue, Marik smirked into the kiss and pulled ryou's shirt up trying to strip him, ryou broke the kiss panting and helped him, after discarding the shirt, Marik discarded his as well

Ryou smiled he was very happy "I'm really glad I met you Marik" putting his hands on Marik chest" I never really thought a guy like you would like me" he said "I mean everybody in my school hates me" he begin to unbutton Marik's pants.

Marik gave him a serious look" why would say something like that?" he took ryou's hand and kiss them" believe me there are lots of guys want you" ryou gave him a shy smile and hugged him, Marik smirked.

Ryou blanked as he gazed at the floor _is that blood on the floor?_ He looked up _its dripping from that shelf _ turning to face Marik he asked "Marik? What's that?" he pointed at the floor.

Marik blanked" huh? What?" he gave ryou a confused look, ryou slowly went to the shelf and put his hand and pulled a bloody knife.

Shrieking as he let go of the knife and took a few steps back "it's a k-knife with b-blood!"

Marik stayed quit few minutes then spoke "that's not blood…I-it's shampoo" he said as he pointed at the shampoo that was on the shelf." look the shampoo's color is red" he picked the knife and placed it on the shelf.

"Oh" that is all what ryou could say, "why do you have a knife here?", Marik shrugged "I like to keep myself safe" he said , ryou blushed "I-I feel so stupid".

Marik chuckled and pulled ryou to him "You're not stupid" he pinched ryou's nose causing him to squeak "come on let's have some fun" his hands found their way to his torso pulling ryou's shorts down with his underwear and throwing it with the shirts.

Ryou blushed, and Marik smirked as he striped too" no need to be shy we are both naked" he throw the cloth out and closed the glass door then he turned the shower on.

As the water fall on them, Marik pushed ryou against the wall and attacked him with kisses and biting, the whole time ryou was moaning, it really felt great to know that someone likes him, smiling he wrapped his arms around Marik pulling him close, moaning again ryou throw his head back exposing his neck to Marik, Marik got the hint and put his lips on ryou's neck then he begin to nip, suck, lick and kiss.

Marik stopped what he's doing and turned ryou around and slammed him into the wall and pinned ryou against it by using his body weight, ryou gasped at the force, he felt Marik licking his back slowly, ryou closed his eyes breathing fast "m-Marik?" he called "w-what a-are you d-doing?" he asked as Marik lifted his thigh with his hand and grip it , he begin to feel uncomfortable as Marik squeezed his buttocks with his other hand, he yelped when he pinched him.

"What dose it look like am doing?" Marik said as he licked ryou shoulder, ryou cried out in pain when Marik bit him, "Marik…p-please stop… that hurt…" ryou whimpered.

"No I won't stop" he said as he brought his hand and massaged ryou's rear.

Ryou felt tear falling from his eyes "p-please stop…I'm scared…AHH" he screamed when Marik's finger poked his entrance, ryou struggled "No! Stop! You're scaring me" he screamed.

Marik growled pressing ryou against the wall; he reached for the shelf and took an object then slammed the object against the wall "listen ryou! I won't struggle if I were you!" he threatened, ryou gasped at he saw the object it was the knife that he thought blood was on it, Marik smirked "you were right this is blood" he licked the blood on the knife" there was a boy here before you came " he laughed.

Horrified ryou begged" p-please let me go…I'm scared" he sobbed, Marik chuckled darkly" if you don't stop you will lose your pretty face" he brought he tip on the knife and press it against ryou's cheek, ryou stopped struggling afraid of what's going to happen him " now…do we have a deal or not" Marik hissed, ryou sniffed then nodded slowly" yes" he whispered.

Marik chuckled" you know you should listen to the news often…" he smirked" it might just save your life" he petted ryou's thigh "lift your thigh up", ryou lifted his thigh as he gave Marik a confused look mixed with fear.

Marik grinned as he placed his ankle under ryou thigh to hold it in place "don't tell me you don't know about the kidnaper that rapes teenagers then he kills them" his grinned widened.

Ryou choked "y--your t-the k-kidnaper…?"

Marik laughed as he put his hand on ryou's back to hold him in place and rubbed his other hand with soap bar near him "took you long enough…", at this point ryou was crying "p-please I-I don't want to …die", Marik dropped the soap.

"then just listen to what I say …" he smirked" and I might reconsider about killing you" ryou gulped as he felt Marik poke him again, he yelped when Marik pushed his finger inside and bended it causing ryou to cry out in pain " relax…you will feel better soon" Marik whispered, seeing tears falling from ryou closed eyes, he smirked" dose it hurt that much? If it dose you haven't seen anything yet" he laughed as he pulled his finger and pushed two in, ryou snapped his eyes open at the pain, Marik thrust his fingers in and out repeating the action as he laughed, ryou felt his leg weakened he couldn't take it anymore the pain was too much, at any minute he could fall on the ground "why? Why me?" ryou screamed.

"You looked so naïve ryou so trusting I just couldn't resist …!" as he said that he pulled his fingers out, ryou relaxed a little trying to bring his other leg down when Marik stopped him" I'm not finished ryou" Marik said "remember I have a knife" he threatened, "I-I want to go home!" ryou sobbed " please let me go! I-I promise not to tell anyone" he was waiting to hear Marik's answer.

"Hmmm…how about ...No!" Marik growled slammed his erect cock into ryou hard, ryou gasped throwing his hear back he screamed out in pain, Marik hissed "fuck! You're so tight!" he said as he thrust in and out again and again.

Ryou whimpered at the pain, gasping every time Marik thrust in, he could feel the blood on his thigh, Marik moaned "ryou…its feels so good!"

"Ahhh…" ryou groaned out in pain "mariiiiiiik…."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

They both froze at the knocking.

"Marik! Ryou! Are you two in there?!" a voice yelled

Marik stared at ryou who stared back, both soaking wet "Ummm yes we are here…"marik replied not moving from his position

"Marik! You horny bastard! We are going to be late! if we don't to go to that bitch wedding now she will bitch for ever!" another voice yelled sounded very angry.

"Bakura! Don't call my sister bitch!" they argued.

Ryou and Marik sweat dropped then Marik pulled out of ryou "told you not to give them a key to our house " Marik crossed his arms.

Ryou rolled his eyes as he turned around taking the red shampoo "please don't start …"he paused "well …it was fun until it lasted …it was a great idea to use this shampoo as a blood Marik" he said smiling.

Marik smirked "of course it was! I'm a genius" he paused "Please…I don't want to die" Marik mocked ryou then he laughed, getting angry, ryou throw the bottle at Marik who caught it easily, ryou stoke his tongue out "rapist!" Marik laughed "I could make a good use of that tongue of yours".

They both stared at each other then burst out laughing.

**The End**

* * *

**Marik and ryou were playing a game lmao! Scared ya huh? Too bad they got interrupted by malik and bakura, Marik was playing as a rapist and ryou as an ordinary high school kid who thinks nobody likes him.**

**I know I should be updating bloody pirates …but I wanted to write this! i hope it's not so bad, I spent three days to write this it seemed scary and funny at the same time.**

**Review Plz if you like it ! **


End file.
